


Sonnet 38.

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, nothing explicit sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: He saw himself in the boy - desperate for something greater than himself and doing whatever he thought would push him into being the person he thought he wanted to be. Homare smiled as he sat back. Sonnet 38 - a perfect example of the thoughts that were racing through his head. The sonnet that his past lover has reacted against his shoulder blades all those years ago.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Sonnet 38.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from "blushy emoji" anon and I'm sorry that it's not as explicit as the others, but I love how this turned out! (But maybe it's my love of Shakespeare that I was able to incorporate talking)

Tea parties had become a staple in the relationship between Muku and Homare - the self-proclaimed Mankai Confidence club - and their weekly meetings mostly consisted of Muku asking the resident poet for advice on how to be more confident. Homare was more than happy to spread his knowledge with the budding actor - as long as he was able to share his newest genius ideas freely and Muku was more than happy to entertain him.

“Ah, my dear Muku-kun, welcome!” Homare opened the door to his room, Hisoka was off with Azuma for the night so Homare was free to be as loud and boisterous as he wanted. His tea set was already set up and Muku mumbled a quiet hello as he moved to sit down at the cushions that Homare had set down from them. Homare sat across from him, humming as he poured tea into Muku’s cup - a sweet herbal smell coming from the cup as Muku inhaled. 

“What kind of tea is this? It smells delicious!” Muku smiled as he took a small testing sip, closing his eyes to try and identify the flavors but nothing familiar was coming to mind.

“Ah, it was a gift from Itaru-kun! One of his coworkers gave it to him, but he passed it onto me because he doesn’t like tea,” Homare said, pushing the plate of cookies towards the middle schooler, “It must be from one of his admirers because it’s a homemade blend that was labeled the Love Blend. Oh, how romantic!”

“Oh wow! I never knew that tea could be used as a love language!”

“Oh, my dear, anything can be used as a love language as long as you put your heart into it,” Homare sighed dreamily as leaned on his hand, “Homemade snacks, teas, words. Anything you can imagine.”

“That’s so cool!” Muku smiled at his cup, imagining that whoever given this tea to Itaru must have put a lot of thought into the gift - it was warm and herbal, but also sweet and comforting. Muku liked the idea of doing something so small but filled with meaning and hoped that one day he would be able to give someone something like this.

“Ah, Arisu-san, can you teach me more about love languages today?” Muku asked - blushing as he reached for a cookie and taking a small bite. While he was an expert in shoujo tactics, he didn’t know how practical that would be in real-world applications. 

“Well, there’s many types of love out there. There’s the love between friends and family that is pure and innocent, the kind of love that we receive from Omi-kun when he cooks for us or the bond between you and your Ju-chan,” Homare said, sipping his tea with a smile, “Then there are many types of love between lovers - sometimes, it’s pure and innocent and sometimes it’s extreme and passionate! Oh, so passionate. The kind of love the engulfs two people in a fury of need, unable to judge what is wrong and right! The kind of love the bubbles in your stomach until you feel like you’re going to explode.”

Muku smiled - looking down at his tea and wondering if he would ever get to experience something so as intense as that. He wasn’t confident enough in himself to believe that he would be able to get wrapped up in a love like that, but maybe someday he could someone’s prince and get carried away with them. He felt warm thinking about it - his stomach filled with butterflies and he blushed. Even if he got to that point, he didn’t know what exactly passionate and extreme love was.

“Have you experienced a love like that?”

“Aha, once or twice but they never we returned with the same enthusiasm that I wished,” Homare frowned, but finished his tea, “But that is the past! While it’s sad that they never bloomed like a glorious rose in the barren plains of my concrete heart, but they’ve left cracks where my genius may spill forth!”

Muku smiled - Homare was always able to make things sound so beautiful and elegant, he would have no trouble winning over the hearts of anyone that got to hear the passion in his words.

“In fact, I was around your age when I first experienced it! He was an older boy who I met at the library, he recited Shakespeare against the back of my hand and would write sonnets about us. It’s was so much and so beautiful, but he had to leave university after the first time we laid together,” Homare frowned, and reached to pour himself more tea. He wasn’t sure if it was because Muku was such a good listener or if he was living in the nostalgia of his youth, but the middle schooler had a look of pure curiosity and admiration on his face.

“Muku-kun, would you like to see what it’s like? Perhaps like me, it will awaken the inner genius ready to burst forth like a glorious phoenix from the ashes of your former self!” Homare stood smiling as he offered his hand to the boy and helped him to his feet. Muku was redfaced but nodded - he was a bit shy, but he was eager to learn what this passionate love that Homare had told him away would feel like.

Homare sat at the edge of the couch - motioning for the young boy to move in front of him. His sweater was oversized on his small frame and Homare wondered if his past lover felt this same rush undressing him as he was getting now. He pulled the hem of his sweater up, the boy’s lightly defined muscles were a delight to uncover like a present from the god themselves.

“Arisu-san,” Muku whimpered as the poet’s fingers traced up his stomach - pretty words that he would never use to describe himself making him blush. He lifted his arms, closing his eyes to focus on the words coming out of the poet’s mouth as his lips touched his chest - mouthing at his skin before moving to a nipple and humming in delight as Muku arches closer to him.

“Sonnet 95, fits you well,” Homare said with certainty as he moved to undo the boy’s jeans, “You’re beauty and sweetness may hide any ill that you may do.”

Muku swallowed as his jeans were pushed down his thighs, a hand on the older’s man’s shoulder to steady himself as he lifted his legs to fully get them off. Homare smiled as his hands found purchase on the boy’s hips - the baby blue of his briefs a symbol of the innocent that would be soon taken from him. How he became the perpetrator of such dastardly deeds, a mystery for the ages - one that he would gladly write with Muku as his muse. He captured his lips, a heated kiss as he guided the boy onto the couch - his wide light blue eyes were like indicolite, rare and beautiful. Muku’s entirety was beautiful, a perfect muse of innocence that could encourage lust in the most deprived.

“Some say thy fault is youth, some wantonness, some say thy grace is youth and gentle sport,” Homare’s lips pressed against the boy’s neck, “Both grace and faults are loved of more and less. Thou mak’st faults graces that to thee resort.”

“What does that mean?” Muku’s voice was filled with an emotion that he could quite place, even with his extensive vocabulary.

“You belittle yourself for being unpracticed and unskilled, but your need to be a prince is admirable,” Homare poorly explained the sonnet - knowing that one day the boy will grow to understand, “You’re not weak for not knowing things, but make improving your strength.”

“It’s Shakespeare, isn’t it?” Muku smiled and lifted his hips when Homare’s moved to pull his underwear down, “Just like your experience.”

Homare hummed and nodded, “Yes. Sonnet 96.” 

Muku moaned; a soft sound that made his heart race as he spread the boy’s legs and touched his small cock - memorizing the way that it twitched in reaction to his touch or the way Muku’s face contorted in what seemed to be his first experience of pleasure. He saw himself in the boy - desperate for something greater than himself and doing whatever he thought would push him into being the person he thought he wanted to be. Homare smiled as he sat back, undoing his own pants as he would have much to write about for a long time to come. Sonnet 38 - a perfect example of the thoughts that were racing through his head. The sonnet that his past lover has reacted against his shoulder blades all those years ago. 

_ How can my Muse want subject to invent, _

_ While thou dost breathe, that pour'st into my verse _

_ Thine own sweet argument, too excellent _

_ For every vulgar paper to rehearse? _

_ O, give thyself the thanks, if aught in me _

_ Worthy perusal stand against thy sight; _

_ For who's so dumb that cannot write to thee, _

_ When thou thyself dost give invention light? _

_ Be thou the tenth Muse, ten times more in worth _

_ Than those old nine which rhymers invocate; _

_ And he that calls on thee, let him bring forth _

_ Eternal numbers to outlive long date. _

_ If my slight Muse do please these curious days, _

_ The pain is mine, but thine shall be the praise. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this account to practice different character behaviors and I felt that "continuing the cycle of harm" fit well for this. I'm always open to requests, just leave them in the comments


End file.
